


Confused

by Doddleoddy



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Food, Kissing, Laptop, diner, kissing someone who's not your boyfriend, pop's, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doddleoddy/pseuds/Doddleoddy
Summary: I don't really know how to sum it upSo just read it and you'll find out





	Confused

You sat in a booth at pops, hidden behind your laptop, your fingers ghosting over the keyboard as you pressed the keys down.  
Your head snapped up as someone entered the building.   
It was a bunch of so called 'jocks' from your school, your ild friend Archie Andrews included.  
You looked back down to your computer to avoid catching his gaze.  
You continued to type until you found that someone was looking at you, you glanced up at whomever it was and found yourself staring into a familiar face.  
He looked down when you both made eye contact.  
You closed your laptop and held it under your arm as you stood up, causing you to bump straight into someone, the laptop flying out of your grasp.  
You gasped as you fell over, looking up you saw chuck, "Chuck!" you growled.  
You stood up and pushing past him to grab your laptop.  
You felt someones eyes on you again, you turned and flew at them, you felt someones hands grasp your wrists as you went to hit them.  
"Jug" you gasped, "i..i.."  
He nodded, "i know" , you noticed his hands still on your wrists and you blushed, he dropped your wrists and stuck his hands in his pockets.  
You blushed again and placed the laptop on the table beside you both, "um..hi" you said.  
He glanced up at you, "hi"  
Without saying anything you both simultaneously moved and sat down on opposite sides of a table.  
You got up just quickly though and went to walk away, blushing furiously.  
He suddenly stuck out an arm and pulled you down next to him by your waist.  
He wrapped a hand into your hair and kissed you.  
You pulled apart, breathless.  
"I've been wanting to do that for a long time" he panted.  
You hooked a leg over his and sat on his lap, "Me too" you murmured against his skin as you kissed your way up his neck.  
He groaned and held your waist to him, you felt hum start to kiss down your shoulder when you heard a cough that made both of you look up.  
"V..." you started and blushed, sliding off of his lap.  
He kept a hand on your waist as she smiled and say opposite you, "No, no, don't let me interrupt"  
Archie walked up to them, the rest of the "jocks" having already left.  
"You two together now..?" he almost seemed to growl his question, an underlying sense of jealousy in his voice.  
You glared at him before grabbing jugheads hand, "What's it to you..?!" you challenged him.  
You let go of jugheads hand and grabbing your laptop, stormed out of pop's.  
Archie ran after you and blocked your path, he trapped you in a corner and started to walk towards you.  
You backed away, "Archie..what..?!" you half asked, nervously.  
He grinned devilishly, "You. know. who. you. belong. to."  
You gasped as he grabbed your waist harshly, but covering your mouth with his softly.  
You mumbled a whine but wrapped your arms around his neck.  
He pulled away, "Just a reminder." he smirked and walked back inside pops, leaving you to retrieve your laptop.  
Later that evening you sat on the porch steps, nursing a mug of coffee.  
A shadow fell across the steps next to you causing you to glance up at the maker.  
They sat next to you and you laid your head in their lap sadly, "Why Arch?" you exclaimed, "Why shame me?"   
He looked down at you regretfully, "I'm sorry Y/N .. i've forgotten how to tell you i love you so that's the only way i can make sure you don't leave"   
You sat back up and kissed him gently, "I love you too Arch"  
He smiled and pulled you to him gently, he picked you up and took you inside ;)  
______________  
Your coffee cup left on the stairs, now stone cold, highlighted by a stream of light.  
"Mrs Y/N..!" you heard Archie gulp, "It's miss, Archie" she said with a smile.


End file.
